


slow dancing in the dark

by HuT__Tao



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, I just want them to be happy, Lowercase, M/M, Nonbinary Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Not Beta Read, he/they kurapika, mentions of the kurta clan massacre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuT__Tao/pseuds/HuT__Tao
Summary: kurapika and leorio share a little moment, but both are reminded of something.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	slow dancing in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at midnight while crying. this is basically just a word dump and me expressing how slow dancing in the dark by joji makes me feel. enjoy.

oh how kurapika adored this moment.

_look at it. savor it. close your eyes. inhale the rich scent. feel it filling your lungs and clouding your senses._

_feel it burning your body. the way your limbs seem to flow on their own. the way your body just_ knows _what to do. like a 6th sense._

"kurapika?" a voice, soft as silk, warm as a summer breeze, called out. "pika. i love you."

kurapika leaned their head on his lovers shoulder and let out a shaky breath. he could feel the warm liquid pooling up in his stormy eyes. so full of rage, yet so calm. so peaceful. like the high tide, being pulled like a magnet by the moon. 

leorio likes to compare the blonde's eyes to the moon. large and beautiful. yet so mysterious. leorio considers them to be one of the seven wonders of the world. his world. consisting of only him and his lover.

his lover who intertwined their fingers together as they swayed ever so slowly. so peacefully swaying, as if kurapika wasnt risking their life for revenge that would only leave him with blood on his hands. so much blood. and _hatred_ towards himself. they arent a murder. they cant be. he wouldnt accept it. 

"leorio..." the kurta started. oh how he loved that name. _leorio. leorio. leorio._ "promise me...promise me that whatever happens, anything at all. promise...promise me that you wont leave me..dont leave me alone." they squeezed their eyes shut. tight. as if it would erase the fact that his eyes are one of the most highly sought after items. he wanted so desperately to forget that he existed. in fact, he wanted to cease to exist entirely, but he cant do that until he reclaims the eyes of his clan once and for all.

"kurapika, even if i tried, i could never leave you." he gently wrapped an arm around his partners slim waist and pulled him impossibly closer. he wanted to wrapped in the warm, yet chilling touch of his lover. he wanted to protect them from themself. he just wanted him to be _finally_ be at peace.

-

it was still dark when kurapika awoke. he sat up and glanced down at his boyfriend. he seemed so _calm._ something that kurapika could never be.

they quickly turned away, once again feeling the salty waters of the sea pouring out of the moon.

_without you, i am hollow. without you, there is only void. pitchblack emptiness that surrounds my body and swallows it whole._

-

the sun shined so brightly the next morning. it was blinding. leorio could hear the annoying sparrows chirping at each other.

"kurapika?" leorio called out into the emptiness, waiting on a response he never received.

_please dont leave me alone again. please answer me. im worried. please come back home...i miss you._

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this doesnt make any sense its just a word dump and honestly i dont remember much of what i wrote.  
> twitter: @bunnybedo


End file.
